It's no wonder no one can stand her, she's a nightmare honestly!
by Oceanpaw
Summary: When Draco Malfoy was sorted into Gryffindor he was shunned by his old friends and his father for being in the house of 'blood traitors and mudbloods' Luckily he was able to placate his father with a well worded letter, after all what was more slytherin than being a gryffindor? Sadly, his old allies were not so easy to convince. But an insult from from Weasley changes everything...
1. Chapter 1

"_It's no wonder no one can stand her, she's a nightmare honestly!"_

There was a strangled sob as the girl in question, Granger, suddenly rushed past them pushing Potter out the way. Draco was surprised to see the girl in tears.

"I think she heard you." Potter felt the need to point out. Rather unnecessary in Draco's opinion, but who knows? Perhaps Weasley needed a little help in discerning the obvious. He seemed a little dim.

"So?" came the reply, laced with guilt. "She must have realised she's got no friends!" A little harsh he supposed but accurate all the same.

Draco sighed dramatically, he guessed his duties as 'study partner' included comforting her and he resolved to do so in their next class. A simple 'you okay Granger?' would do. But Granger didn't turn up for the next class, and despite his half-hearted attempts at finding her, wasn't seen all afternoon. In fact if he wasn't on the lookout he wouldn't have heard one of the girls, Petal or something, mention that Hermione was crying in the girl's toilets and wanted to be left alone, on his way to the Great Hall after searching the _entire _library. Again. He hesitated.

On the one hand she had said Hermione wanted to be alone, surely it would be best for her (and for him) if he didn't go, he could always mention it if she brought it up, but he had promised himself he would comfort her, but she didn't need to know did she? And he could always say that he had tried to find her (while true, he didn't exactly try as hard as could) or he could say he didn't notice (here he almost winced) or perhaps not even mentioned it at all... What the hell, he'd clearly already made up his mind about what he was going to do, he just didn't want to do it alone. He had the perfect '_companions'_ in mind.

Draco marched up behind Potter and Weasley as they gawked at the bats swooping and swirling overhead and grabbed them by the back of their robes and started dragging them out the Great Hall.

"You are going to apologise to Granger right now Weasley, Potter. She's crying because of you. Just be thankful I'm not dragging you by your ears!"

"Hey! I didn't say anything to her!"

"But you thought it, didn't you?"

Potter fell silent at that and Draco released his hold, confident that they weren't going to run back into the Great Hall, and just in time too as Professor Quirrell rushed around the corner ahead of them running towards the direction they had just come from, he eyed them suspiciously, but thankfully didn't say anything.

"Why do you care anyway Malfoy?" muttered Weasley.

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Because we study together. That's all."

As they hurried towards the girls toilets they saw Snape duck behind a tapestry and into a secret passageway.

"He's heading towards the third floor corridor-" started Potter, but Weasley interrupted him with a raised hand.

"Can you smell something?"

Draco and Potter sniffed and a foul stench filled their nostrils, a mixture of old socks and the kind of public toilet no one seems to clean (not that Draco had smelt much of either).

And then they heard it - a low grunting and the shuffling footfalls of gigantic feet. Draco fervently hoped it was the half-breed groundskeeper Hagrid. Weasley pointed: at the end of a passage to the left, something huge was moving towards them. It was a lot bigger than Hagrid. The three of them shrank back into the shadows and watched as it emerged into a patch of moonlight.

It was a horrible sight. The thing was over twelve feet tall, it's skin was a dull, granite grey that seemed to glisten with a sickly sheen in the pale moonlight, it's great lumpy body like a large boulder with it's ugly, bald head perched on top, about the size of a bludger. Large round ears the size of saucers stuck out the sides of it's misshapen face. It had short legs thick as tree trunks with flat, horny feet. It was wearing what appeared to be some kind of leather trousers with a dirty jacket of the same leathery material. Draco didn't want to know what it was made out of. The smell grew even worse with every step it took towards them. It was dragging a large wooden club that was almost the size of Draco himself, which dragged on the floor because it's arms where so long.

The creature stopped suddenly and Draco was afraid it had seen them, but instead of rushing at them like he expected, it turned and peered into a doorway. It waggled it's ears, making up it's tiny mind, then slouched slowly into the room.

Draco released a breath he didn't know he was holding and found himself gripping Potters arm tightly. He released it with a whispered "Sorry"

"What is it?" he whispered back.

"I think it's a troll," Weasley answered, "I read a bit about them when Fred and George…"

"The keys in the lock" Potter muttered. "We could lock it in."

"Good idea."

They edged towards the open door, mouths dry, praying the troll wasn't going to come out of it. Suddenly Potter leaped forwards, grabbed the key, slam the door and lock it. The two boys were thrilled at their accomplishment so they turned to run back down the passageway but they stopped short at Dracos horrified face. He wordlessly pointed at the sign above the door they'd just locked.

"Oh, no," said Weasley, pale as one of the ghosts.

"Oh dear," agreed Draco.

"We just locked it in with her!" Potter gasped.

They turned and hurriedly tried to unlock the door, fumbling in their panic, but they heard something that made their hearts stop - a high, petrified scream that pierced through the panic and fear that had frozen Draco in place. He moved forwards and pushed the two aside and pointed his wand at the door yelling out.

"ALOHOMORA!"

The door swung open and they ran inside.

* * *

**Quirrell was acting awfully suspicious wasn't he? Not telling them about the troll, if I didn't know any better I'd think he was hoping it would kill them...**


	2. Chapter 2

The three burst in to see the gigantic troll advancing towards Hermione who was backed against a wall eyes wide and looking like she was about to faint. The troll was smashing the sinks and bathroom stalls as it went.

"_Hermione!" _screamed Draco and the troll stopped. Then it turned, it's great body heaving, just as Potter picked up a tap and threw it at it's tiny head. The tap flew straight into the trolls face with a loud thunk, before clanging to the floor. It blinked stupidly to see what had made the noise and had thrown the tap. It's mean little eyes found Potter and it made for him instead, lifting it's club high above its head and roaring in rage.

Draco ran past as Weasley yelled and threw a pipe at the monster.

"Run, Hermione, _run_!" Draco yelled at Hermione, grabbing her arm and trying to pull her towards the door, but she couldn't move, frozen against the wall in abject terror, mouth hanging open in a silent scream.

The shouting and clanging of the other two seemed to be driving the beast berserk. It roared again and ran towards Weasley, who was trapped in the corner of the room and had no way to escape, swinging it's club wildly.

Potter then did something that was very stupid (and very brave): he took a giant running leap and flung his arms around the brutes neck from behind. The troll couldn't feel him hanging there but even a troll will notice if you stick a long piece of wood up its nose; a long piece of wood like, say a wand for example, and Potter's wand was in his hand when he jumped.

Howling with pain, the troll twisted and flailed its club, with Potter struggling to hold on; any second now the troll was going to smash him to slithereens. Potter lost his grip and was flung backwards into Draco who was staring open mouthed, sending them both to the floor in a heap next to Hermione. Weasley had taken out his wand in all the chaos, Draco had no idea what he was planning to do with it when he heard him cry: "_Wingardium Leviosa!_"

Suddenly the troll found itself without a club and paused mid swing before watching in stupid fascination as it rose high, high into the air and slowly turned over - and dropped with a rush of air and a loud crack, straight between it's owners eyes. The troll swayed on the spot and then fell backwards, with a thud that echoed down the corridor and made the walls tremble.

Potter got to his feet. He was shaking and out of breath. Weasley was standing, shell-shocked, wand still raised staring at the unmoving body. Draco helped Hermione to her feet who spoke, the first to break the silence that lay over the room like a cloak:

"Is it - dead?"

"I don't think so," said Potter, "I think it's just been knocked out."

"Just knocked out!" squeaked Draco indignantly, Potter looked back at him amused, before bending down and tugging his wand out the trolls nose. It was covered in thick lumpy layer of what looked like grey glue.

"Urgh - troll bogeys."

He wiped it on the trousers of the troll.

"Please tell me you're going to clean it better than that Potter."

He smiled. "Call me Harry."

"Draco."

* * *

**C'mon Dray of course hes going to clean it better than that, not properly because he doesn't know how to, but better than that definitely.**

**For now the trio will act similar to canon, but with time (due to Draco's influence) I'll be able to make bigger changes to their characters. Certain scenes have to play out, especially in Year One. I can't wait to get to Year Two, where I can make some pretty big plot changes.**  
**Here Harry and Ron were concentrating on fighting the troll (and not much planning is going on up there at this point, they're pretty impulsive, but hopefully that'll change), while Draco's biggest priority was getting all of them the hell out of there, using the other two's distraction as an opportunity to get to Hermione and try to snap her out of it. Harry and Ron are fight, Draco is flight.**  
**and I'm not gonna lie: I just used it as a quick way to get them all to be friends**


	3. Chapter 3

A sudden slamming and loud footfalls startled the four. Hermione raised her wand and pointed it at the door, her arm trembling. Draco mirrored her, face set in determination.

"Is it another troll?" whispered Harry, aghast at the prospect of having to do it all over again.

The footsteps were getting louder and louder as whatever it was drew closer and closer and burst into the room.

"FLIPENDO." yelled Draco as Hermione cried out,

"Incendio!"

They watched in horror as Professors McGonagall and Snape leaped out of the way and the twin jets of light slammed into Professor Quirrell whose face morphed into one of shock and fear, before he was thrown backwards in an explosion of fire. He lay in a crumpled heap on the other side of the corridor.

The two standing professors glared at them with fury, McGonagall's lips pressed into a thin white line, Draco had never seen her so furious. None of them had. Snape sent them all a long piercing look, before turning and examining the troll, if Draco wasn't so terrified he would have been impressed at the mans self-control - he never seemed to have any when Harry was involved.

"What on earth were you thinking of?" said Professor McGonagall, cold fury in her voice. Draco stared at her in shock then glanced at Harry, frozen in the centre of the room, and Ron whose wand was still raised in the direction of the troll. " You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?"

Harry looked at the floor. Ron was still frozen in place, wand raised. A fury swelled in Draco like he'd never felt before; It was hot like fire and it filled him completely and utterly, burning through his veins. He stepped forwards.

"What were we thinking? **What were we thinking? **I'll tell you what we were **thinking**!" Draco cried shrilly. "We were thinking: 'Oh, what a lovely evening let me just- OH DEAR GOD WHAT IS THAT!?' As we were suddenly attacked by a merlin forsaken _TROLL_! What we were thinking, _professor _was: 'What were **you** thinking? Setting a troll, of all things, into a school full of _children_! Have you dung for brains? Did you think it would be a funny Halloween prank, did you? Well I can tell you now professor that it wasn't funny! You wait 'till my father hears about this! He's on the Board of Governors! What will _**he **_be thinking when I tell him I was viciously attacked in my school; Where I am supposed to be safe!"

"Don't even get me started on this third floor corridor! What third floor corridor? What kind of vague warning is that? There are many corridors. Also: 'a very painful death', what kind of warning is that? Now everyone will be dying to get in there and then they will actually be dying because some 'Nitwits' don't know that we will touch the hot plate to see if it is hot! 'Safest place in Britain' my wand."

McGonagall's mouth was open and closing in shock, and Draco was filled with a deep sense of satisfaction. The others were all looking at Draco, Harry and Ron with reverence, Hermione with horror. Professor Snape looked at Draco like he had never seen him before, but remained silent, black eyes glistening as he watched the scene play out. He flushed as the satisfaction was replaced almost immediately with guilt and shame. He'd just yelled at a teacher. He'd said she had dung for brains. Oh _merlin._


	4. Chapter 4

Professor McGonagall in the face of being a professional, elected to say nothing about Draco's sudden lack of filter, to which he felt a great sense of relief, instead taking the four of them (with poor Professor Quirrell floating unconscious behind them) down to Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing for them to be checked over properly. After being fussed over by the mediwitch and given a mild calming potion each - Draco didn't fail to notice that Ron and Harry's were much more diluted than his and Hermione's - they told the stern professor their story: about how Ron had insulted Hermione, about how Draco had dragged the two boys out the great hall to find her ("You can even ask Professor Quirrell when he wakes up if you don't believe us! We passed him on the way out!" said Ron), about how they locked it in the bathroom and then how they fought the troll after getting into bathroom to rescue Hermione. Hermione anxiously explained that they thought the teachers would be another troll or something so they fired the first spells they thought of.

When they were finished she looked slightly pale, but told them that she was very proud of them and then awarded them 10 points: Harry for bravery, Ron for quick thinking, Draco for loyalty, Hermione for practicality and they all got an extra 5 each for 'sheer dumb luck'.

Professor McGonagall took the four of them back up to the Gryffindor tower with strict instructions for them to get straight to bed saying she had to talk to Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape urgently. They were all pushed inside and the portrait shut behind them before they could get a word in edgewise.

Thankfully for the sake of their stomachs the common room was packed and noisy and everyone was eating the food that had been sent up. Unfortunately, this also meant they had a room full of curious stares from the people that had looked up at the loud slam of the portrait.

Percy and the twins pushed and shoved their way to the front and started to chastise, congratulate and generally fuss over Ron, who's ears turned bright red. Harry patted him on the back and then ran off before the three could set on him too. Hermione copied his example and scurried off to fetch her own plate. Draco was not so lucky.

One twin looped an arm around his neck, just a little too tightly and pulled him in front of Ron. Twin Two also looped an arm around his neck from the otherside. Draco felt very trapped and very intimidated. He was sure that this was their intention.

"Oi! Ron, what you doing-" said Twin One.

"-with a _Malfoy_ of all people?" continued Twin Two.

"A _Malfoy_! Ronald! You know what they're like!" Said Perfect Prefect Percy. "You can't trust them!"

Draco would have felt vindicated but he remembered his father saying all sorts of derogatory things about the Weasleys and people like Hermione and felt that they were at least a little justified in this assumption, but still he felt like they shouldn't paint him with the same brush especially Percy and the Terror Twins considering how different _they _are to each other.

Then Ron said some rather rude things in defence of Draco to his brothers that left Draco and Percy in similar states of consternation and the twins wearing matching gleeful expressions. Draco, despite being appalled at his choice of language still felt rather grateful for Ron's sticking up for him, against his family no less. It left him feeling rather warm inside.

While Percy was still in shock Draco quickly grabbed his new friend and made his escape to the buffet to join the other two in their feasting.

* * *

**Hmm what could Ol' Minnie be rushing to talk about with Snape and old Dumbles, I wonder?**  
**Could it possibly be about p-p-poor s-s-st-stuttering p-professor Quirrell?**  
**The P-stone?**  
**The troll?**

**Or perhaps even all of the above?**


	5. Chapter 5

Thump went Draco's poor little head against the table. He tried not to throw himself out of the window.

How could they be so STUPID. He looked up at their shocked and confused and Stupid faces and wondered what he did to deserve this. Why?

"Um Draco… Are you Okay?" asked Harry, like a stupid-face.

Thump went Draco's poor little head again. "No?" He whispered. "Why?"

"Why what Draco?" asked Hermione, sounding a little put out.

"Why did you go obviously locked door? Why did you go to duel with a slytherin? Why did you go with them? Why did you take Longbottom with you?" Draco mumbled into the desk, before looking balefully up at the three, "And how, just how did you four not notice you were on the third floor?"

"Well," said Ron, "We were running from Filch and needed somewhere to hide, like we said, um we really couldn't **not** go. I don't know why Neville or Hermione came with us really, except Hermione wouldn't leave and Neville was stuck outside the common room so they came too. And when you're running away from Filch you don't really notice where you're going, also the castle looks different at night."

Harry jumped in, "and it's magic and probably sentient!"

"The castles not sentient Harry."

"What's being magic got anything to do with it?"

"You're insane Potter."

* * *

**i actually forgot Nev was a part of that particular adventure**  
**in case youre wondering, pansy and blaise have taken over slytherin in dracos stead**  
**most of things i dont put here will be roughly the same as canon, just imagine pansy and blaise in the place of draco**  
**oh btw theyre in the library -**  
**mione and dray wanted to do homework and forced the other two to come**


	6. Chapter 6

Everything was fine until the Snape nation attacked

As they went into November, the air grew colder and the skies grew greyer. The lake was a black slate. Every morning Hagrid could be seen from the tower windows defrosting the broomsticks on the Quidditch pitch, bundled up in a large moleskin overcoat, rabbit-fur gloves and beaver-skin boots. For The Quidditch season had begun.

On Saturday Harry would be playing in his first ever Quidditch match. Gryffindor vs Slitherin. If Gryffindor won they would be moving up to second place in the House Championship. Somehow - despite Wood's best efforts to keep it a secret - everyone knew that Harry was the new seeker for the Gryffindor team. He wasn't quite sure what was worse - people telling him he'll do great or that they'll be running underneath him with a mattress.

It was quite lucky that Harry had Hermione and Draco as friends, he really didn't know how he'd have gotten through his homework without them, what with all the extra practises Wood had been squeezing in before the game.

Hermione had lent him a book called 'Quidditch through the Ages', which was an interesting read. He learnt that the snitches were based off of a bird; that seekers were often the smallest and fastest of players and that the most serious accidents happened to them; there were seven hundred ways to commit a foul (and all of them had happened in a 1473 World Cup match); and while there are not many deaths, players and - most commonly - referees were known to disappear and turn up, months later, in the Sahara Desert.

Since becoming friends with Harry and Ron, Draco had started participating in classes more and being generally more outgoing, while Hermione had started to become a bit more relaxed about the rules - and she was much nicer for it.

On Friday the four of them were outside in one of the many courtyards during break, huddled around a bright blue fire in a jam jar that Hermione had conjured, trying to get warm. Ron, Draco and Hermione were arguing about something or other as Harry ignored them, trying to read an interesting bit about Wronski Feints. When Harry glanced up he noticed that Professor Snape had entered the courtyard. He could tell right away that he was limping. The four of them moved to block the flame from view, unfortunately something about their guilty faces caught his eye. He limped aggressively over. He hadn't seen the fire, but seemed to be looking for an excuse to punish them anyway.

He found it in the book. Apparently 'Library books are not to be taken outside the castle'. it was a group assessment that the professor had made that rule up.

"I wonder what's wrong with his leg?" asked Harry.

"Dunno, but I hope it's really hurting him," said Ron.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry burst into the common room, out of breath.

"Guys you'll never guess what-"

"You didn't get the book did you?" interrupted Draco.

"Oh, yeah. The book. Whoops." He said, deflating slightly, before immediately brightening and excitedly regaling them with the tale of how he had 'braved' the dungeons and uncovered the 'grisly secret' behind Snape's wounded leg, then of how he was 'chased' all the way back up to the common room by Filch and Mrs Norris. Draco suspected it was slightly exaggerated.

"Don't you see what that means!"

"There was a potions accident, and Snape was injured?" suggested Draco pointedly.

"What? No! He was obviously trying to get past the dog..."

"Yeah! When all the other teachers with distracted with the troll." chimed in Ron.

"He's a teacher! He probably went to check on it!" exclaimed Hermione.

"I think you might be reading a little too much into his injury," snipped Draco, "Besides if someone was going to steal whatever it is down there, it probably won't be one of the teachers that have been here a long time, instead it would be someone like Quirrell, Sinestra or Burbage and none of them seem like they would be able to take down the dog; to be honest the only teachers that could probably kill it are Dumbledore, McGonogall, Snape and … well Hagrid, I suppose."

"So it could be Snape?" asked Ron sceptically.

"I'm not saying that, Professor Snape is a long time friend of my father's, he even gets along with mum as well, and I doubt my father would consort with petty thieves and criminals. I don't think he's the type of person to directly do something so risky. He'd probably get someone else to do it."

The other boys both made noises of agreement while Hermione warred with herself over her faith in authority and her insatiable curiosity. "I guess we shouldn't discount anyone completely then?"

"No I suppose not." agreed Draco.

"Except Dumbledore and Hagrid right?" asked Ron.

"We should write this stuff down so we can keep track of these kinds of things, could you guys do that?" suggested Draco, standing up.

"Where are you going?" asked Harry curiously

Draco said over his shoulder as he walked nonchalantly towards the portrait, "I'm going to try to talk into McGonagall and get the first Gryffindor match rescheduled on the grounds that Harry barely even knows what quidditch _is_. I'm also going to get that book back so that Madam Pince doesn't kill us all."

It isn't rescheduled. He does get the book though so that's a plus.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm not going to do the quidditch match because that's boring. Just know that Draco was very confused and maybe kinda angry that Hermione set a 'trusted family friend' on fire. Yeah she still does that. Crazy girl.

* * *

"All I'm saying is that you don't know for sure! It's like I _said-"_

"But _I've_ read _all_ about jinxes and -"

"Yes, Granger, but if you'd actually read the next chapter on counter-jinxes you'd _know_ that -"

"I _did_, but Snape was the only one who was -"

"_Professor_ Snape, Hermione!" interjected Ron with a grin, completely derailing their heated argument, much to Harry's visible relief, luckily they had reached the door to Hagrid's hut so they weren't able to restart their fight anytime soon. Ron knocked on the door and Hagrid ushered them in as he congratulated Harry.

"Tha' was some nice bit o' flyin' there Harry! Wha' you four doin' down 'ere, anyway? Don't you wanta go to the party?" the large man asked as he bustled about making tea for the five of them.

"We came down here for a bit of quiet - the party was a bit too loud for our taste."

"Wha' happened up there Harry? You lost control o' your broom there for a bit. We were worried sick."

"It was Snape!" explained emphatically Hermione as Draco rolled his eyes. "Ron and I saw him. He was cursing your broomstick, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off you."

"Rubbish." said Hagrid, "Why would snape do somethin' like that?"

"That's what I said!" shouted Draco indignantly.

As Harry tried to explain Draco decided he would let the other three ask the questions from then on as he surreptitiously took a piece of parchment to take notes with, so they could add it to Hermione's evidence notebook later on.

"I lent him to Professor Dumbledore to guard the -"

"Yes?" said Harry eagerly.

Draco tried to resist the urge to facepalm - Hagrid was just about to tell them what the three headed dog - _Fluffy_ \- was guarding!

Draco did his best not to interrupt and draw attention to himself by arguing with the other three until-

"You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel-"

"Flamel!" yelled Draco at the same time as Harry shouted 'aha!', "Oh for Merlin's sake. What the HELL is wrong with Dumbledore? Why would he put that here?!"

"Uhh Draco? What are you talking about?"

"Yeah, who's Flamel?"

"I should not have said tha'."

"Yes, Draco, who are they? I've heard of them before but I just can't remember where…"

"Oh only the most famous alchemist of all time. Just the inventor of the philosopher's stone, one of the most powerful and sought after magical items in the entire world. It only grants immortality and infinite amounts of gold! Why wouldn't it be put in a school full of children? Obviously it will be safe there! The future of magical Britain doesn't matter! As long as the shiny rock is safe Flamel will be fine!"

Hagrid was furious with himself as he pushed them angrily out the door and back up to the castle.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for taking so long with this chapter. It just never felt right, but it probably never will no matter how many times I edit and re-write it, so here you go: I'm getting this out here so I don't have to look at it any more

* * *

When the boys went down the stairs to the common room the next day they found Hermione waiting at the bottom of the stairs for them, leafing through their evidence book.

Without looking up she announced, "I've added what happened to Harry yesterday, in case it's connected and I was just going to add what it is in the corridor, but I think Lavender thinks this a diary - she's incredibly nosy - and I didn't want to risk her finding out about it. I wanted to see what you three thought."

"No, I don't think we should. I mean what if someone else gets it, then even more people would be trying to steal it…" responded Draco immediately as he headed over to the portrait hole. Harry waved good morning to Wood and Percy as they passed. Draco continued as he opened the portrait hole, "It could be connected to whoever was trying to hurt Harry yesterday, but I don't think it's likely."

"I suppose you're right." said Hermione reluctantly, putting her notebook away. "We don't want anyone to be trying to steal it."

"Yeah just knowing about how cool it is makes me want to get it for myself, I mean infinite gold. Just think about it..." agreed Ron as the Fat Lady's portrait shut behind them.

"I mean-" started Draco.

"It could be useful." said Harry.

Hermione turned to the boys angrily. "We are certainly not stealing such an important and powerful artefact for ourselves. Besides, I did some research into it," here she looked annoyed at herself, "and not only is alchemy _extremely dangerous_, it's also _very_ difficult and Against The Rules! I won't hesitate to go straight to Professor McGonagall if you so much as _think_ about stealing it!" she crossed her arms bossily, trying to glare them into submission.

"Relax Hermione, it was a joke." said Ron, hands held in front of him placatingly.

"Besides," said Draco, smirking "The most powerful spell Ron knows is Leviosa."

"Hey!"

Hermione turned with a _humph_! and stomped off down the stairs to breakfast.

"We're totally stealing it right?" whispered Harry.

"We aren't _stealing_ it," said Draco, "just borrowing. We just need to do a little research first."

* * *

of course Hermione went straight to the library as soon as she heard about the stone, and when she says 'you three' she really means Draco, because c'mon she's not going to be asking harry and ron is she? shes only really asking because of lavander and it being dracos idea anyway. she knows shes the smartest, but she also knows draco can be smart too.

draco thinks an upper year cursed the broom before the match as a prank/revenge for boy-who-lived reasons. he doesnt think whoever cursed harry's broom is trying to steal the stone, but hes pretty sure someone is after it and they used the troll as a distraction. hes against the idea of it being snape because he knows his godfather better than that, right?


End file.
